1. Field of the Inventions
This application relates generally to devices, systems and methods for reinforcing columns, floor slabs, beams and other portions of a structure against blasts and other events that generate potentially damaging forces and moments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of reinforcing columns and other structural components against short or long-range blast events or other occurrences responsible for generating potentially damaging forces and moments are known. For example, structures can be reinforced with steel or other metal plates or other members. However, such reinforcing techniques, which are typically relatively complex and expensive, are not always reliable. Thus, there remains a need for a more reliable, efficient and cost-effective method of reinforcing columns, floor slabs, beams and/or other components of a structure using, among other things, fiber reinforced liners or sheets, carbon, glass and/or aramid reinforcing fibers, epoxy or other resins, dampening materials and/or other materials.